Patrick Bang
Patrick Bang 'ist ein harter Motherfucker und ein Rapper auf dem Level 2pacs. Deswegen wird manchmal vermutet das 2pac unter dem Kostüm steckt, Barack Obama wird jedoch auf Vermutet Gottesgleiche Karriere Patrick Bang hat im Jahre 2013 "angefangen" zu rappen. Er nahm am JBC 2013 (JuliensBlogContest) teil und erreichte mit dem Track ''Man of Steel ''Platz 5. Am JBB (JuliensBlogBattle) nahm er hingegen nicht teil, da Sun Diego bereits als SpongeBOZZ dort teilnahm. Auf dem YouTube-Kanal vom gelben Schwamm veröffentlichte Patrick Bang das Lied ''Gangsterslang. Er wiederholt in Musikvideos von SpongeBOZZ (auf Tracks und JBB Runden) oft den Satz "Hallooo SpongeBOOZZ". Außerdem ist Patrick Bang auf dem Album Planktonweed Tape 2 mal als Feature vertreten, Sun Diego featuret sich somit sozusagen selber. Seit Anfang 2014 hört man von Patrick Bang jedoch fast nichts mehr und er bringt auch keine Tracks mehr raus. Es kommt aber selten noch vor dass er etwas auf seiner Facebook-Seite postet. Er war im Jahre 2015 aber noch als Feature auf den beiden Tracks Planktonweed ''und ''Bikini Bottom Gangster, ''auf dem Album Plantonweed Tape von seinem Kollegen SpongeBOZZ zu hören. Diskografie Tracks: * 2013 Man of Steel (JBC 2013) * 2013 Gangsterslang Featureparts: * 2013 SpongeBOZZ vs Green (JBB 2013) * 2015 Planktonweed (Plankonweed Tape) * 2015 Bikini Bottom Gangster (Planktonweed Tape) Teilnahmen an Contests JuliensBlogContest 2013 * Platz 5 mit dem Track ''Man of Steel (Siehe auch auf den Seiten Sun Diego und SpongeBOZZ) '''Workout Patrick Bangs Workout besteht aus Hanteltraining mit zwei Zugwaggons. Er trainiert die Beine ausschließlich beim Ficken von Micaela Schäfer und Zertreten von Parham, weil man sie im Club nicht sieht. TUPAC IST NICHT TOT! TUPAC SHAKUR IST NICHT TOT Ich möchte euch in diesem Blog viele Beweise und Theorien liefern die Aussagen, das der wahrscheinlich erfolgreichste Rapper Tupac Amaru Shakur [ Später Makaveli ] noch lebt. Viel Spaß, euer TupacIsAlive. Montag, 2. Mai 2011 1.Er starb an einem Freitag den 13. , welches bekanntlicherweise ein sehr "unglückliches" Datum ist. Im Volksmund ist dieser Tag ein Unglückstag mit "Pech und Pannen". 2.Tupac trug meistens eine kugelsichere Weste, nachdem er 1994 angeschossen wurde, doch wieso trug er keine als er den Mike Tyson Kampf besuchte? 3.Es wurden nie Bilder veröffentlicht, die 2Pac im Krankenhaus zeigen. 4.2Pac wurde laut Aussage einen Tag nach seinem Tod eingeäschert, jedoch wird bei einem Mord zuerst eine Autopsie durchgeführt, die die genaue Todesursache bestimmen soll. Und warum wurde er überhaupt eingeäschert? In seinen Songs spricht er öfters davon begraben zu werden... 5.Seine öffentliche Beerdigung wurde kurz vorher abgesagt. Danach fand die Beerdigung im kleinen Kreis statt mit seinen besten Freunden und Verwandten. 6.In dem Song "God bless the dead" sagt 2Pac: "Rest in peace 2 my motherfucker Biggie Smalls!" Biggie ist jedoch später als Tupac gestorben. Wie konnte 2Pac wissen, dass er stirbt? 7.In dem Booklet der 7 Day Theory steht kein "Rest In Peace 2Pac" oder ähnliches, nur 'Exit 2Pac - Enter Makaveli'! 8.Yafeu Fula aka Kadafi von den Outlawz war der Einzigste, der den Mörder identifizieren konnte, doch bevor er eine Aussage bei der Polizei machen konnte wird er durch einen Kopfschuss getötet. 10.Wieso hat 2Pac kurz vor seinem Tod noch so viele Songs aufgenommen und noch schnell 2 Filme gedreht? Vielleicht damit die 7 Jahre nicht zu lang werden? 11.Suge Knight, der Chef von Death Row Records und der Fahrer des BMWs in dem 2Pac angeschossen wurde, machte nie eine Aussage bei der Polizei und war immer sehr unkooperativ. Zudem wurde er gefragt: "Wenn sie wüssten wer 2Pac's Mörder ist, würden sie es dann sagen?" - "Natürlich nicht!" 12.Wenige Tage nach seinem Tod erschien sein Video zu "I ain't mad at cha". In diesem wird er erschoßen und stirbt. Im nächsten Video ("Hail Mary") steht er als "Makaveli" wieder von den Toten auf. 2pac stirbt, Makaveli erwacht zum Leben. Im nächsten Video ("Toss it up") heißt er nur noch Makaveli. Er hat da sogar seine Death Row-Halskette abgelegt. Nichts erinnert mehr an Tupac. I ain't mad at cha ist außerdem Track 13 auf der "All eyez on me" CD. Gestorben ist er am Freitag, den 13 13.Das Video zu "To live and die in L.A." erscheint 4 Monate nach seinem Tot. hat Tupac vor seinem Tot wirklich noch Zeit gehabt, 3 komplette Videos abzudrehen? ("I ain't mad at cha", "Toss it up", "To live and die in L.A.". Im Video zu "Hail Mary" ist er nicht zu sehen.) 14.Auf dem Cover zur "7 Day Theory" hängt 2Pac am Kreuz, genau wie Jesus. Plant er dann auch eine Auferstehung? 15.In einem Interview, dass vor seinem Tot aufgezeichnet wurde, aber erst im Dezember 96 veröffentlicht wurde, sagt Tupac, dass er für eine Zeit aufhören wollte zu rappen um ein Gangster zu sein. Einfach mal aus dem Rampenlicht verschwinden. So eine prominente Person wie Tupac kann aber kaum einfach so raus aus dem Rampenlicht. Wenn die Öffentlichkeit denkt er ist tot, geht das allerdings. 16.Im Video zu "Toss it up" trägt 2Pac Penny Hardaway Schuhe, die es erst nach seinem Tod zu kaufen gab. Im Video zu "To live and die in la" trägt er Jordan's, die man ebenfalls erst nach seinem Tod kaufen konnte. 17.Niccolo Machiavelli, die Person wegen der sich 2Pac in Makaveli umbenannte war im 16.Jahrhundert dafür bekannt, seinen Tot vorgetäuscht zu haben, seine Gegner zu verwirren und zu besiegen. 18.Aus dem Wort "Makaveli" kann man "I am alive" formen. 19.Sein letztes Album hieß "The 7day theory". Er wurde am 7.September angeschossen. Mit den Schußwunden überlebte er den 7., 8., 9., 10., 11., 12. und starb am 13.September. Er kämpfte also 7 Tage mit dem Tod. 20.Angeblich wurden 12 Schüsse auf ihn abgefeuert, 5 erreichten ihr Ziel. 12-5=721.Sein Album "All eyez on me" wurde am 13.2.1996 veröffentlicht. Am 13.9.1996 erlag er seinen Schusswunden. Das sind genau 7 Monate. 22.Hier eine Zeile aus "Ain't hard 2 find": "I heard a rumor I died, murdered in cold blood tramatized, pictures of me in my final stage, you know Mama cried, but that was fiction, some coward got the story twisted..." - 'Ich hörte ein Gerücht, dass ich gestorben bin, in kaltem Blut ermordet, dramatische Bilder von mir in der letzten Phase meines Lebens, du weißt Mama weinte, aber das war Fiktion, jemand hat die Geschichte verdreht...' 23.Im Song "Blasphemy" auf "The 7day theory" singt 2Pac: "And if the Lord returns in the coming seven days, then we'll see ya next time." wenn der Herr in den nächsten 7 Tagen wiederkommt, sehen wir uns bald Außerdem singt er noch "Niggaz get shot coming back resurrected! - 'Nigga die erschossen werden stehen wieder von den toten auf.' 24.In dem Video zu "Thugz Mansion" sind 2 Leute die 2Pac sehr ähnlich sehen. Einmal wenn die Frau in den Laden geht sieht man hinter ihr am Kühlschrank eine Person die 2Pac sein könnte. Dann macht ein Rollstuhlfahrer ein Bild von einer Frau und im Hintergrund an der Wand lehnt eine Person, die man ebenfalls als sehr 2Pac ähnlich beschreiben kann. 25.In den USA kann man nach 7 Jahren für seinen vorgetäuschten Tod nicht mehr bestraft werden. 26.In dem Song "Thug Luv" feat. Bone Thugz N Harmony sagt Bizzy Bone, kurz bevor 2Pac anfängt zu rappen, "He's alive, he's alive, he's alive". 27.Im Richie Rich Album "Seasoned Veteran" singt Tupac im Lied "N*ggas Done Changed": "I've been shot and murdered, can't tell you how it happened word for word / but best believe that n*ggas' gonna get what they deserve." - 'Ich wurde erschossen und ermordet, ich kann dir nicht Wort für Wort sagen wie es geschehen ist, aber glaube mir, die nigga bekommen was sie verdienen!' 28.In dem Song "Hold ya head", von der Makaveli CD, hört man eine Stimme sagen: "Can you see him? - I see him" - Darauf sagt 2Pac: "I'm alive"! 29.Es waren viele von Tupacs Freunden in der Wagen-Karawane. Außerdem ein haufen Bodyguards. auf der Straße liefen auch viele Leute rum. Warum gab es dann keine Zeugen, und warum verfolgte niemand die Täter? 30.Mehrere Death Row Mitarbeiter, haben darüber geprochen, dass die Schießerei ein Fake sein könnte. 31.Warum wurde von Death Row niemals eine Belohnung auf das ergreifen der Täter ausgesetzt? 32.Am Anfang des Intros der "7 Day Theory" hört man eine Stimme sagen: "Suge shot him"! 33.In der Nacht des tödlichen Attentates fuhren 'Pac und Suge den Las Vegas Strip runter. 2Pac flirtete mit einigen Frauen in einem Auto und wenig später vielen die Schüsse. Sollten die Frauen die beiden nur ablenken, damit sich der weiße Cadillac unbemerkt nähern konnte? 34.Im Booklet der "7 Day Theory" wird als Executive Producer "Simon" angegeben. In der Bibel ist Simon ein Appostel von Jesus und ein Augenzeuge von Jesus' Auferstehung. 35.Auf dem Bone Thugz N Harmony Abum "Resurrection" rappt ein Mitglied: "3 pac minus 1pac will return in da 2 Double o add 3", das heißt 2Pac will return in 2003! 36.In "All Out" rappt 2Pac dies: "While you all caught up in the rapture still after me I'm in Jamaica sippin' daiquiris, no doubt." Befindet sich 2Pac also auf Jamaica und schlürft Drinks? 37.Auf "Staring through my rearview" wird dies hier gerappt:"Now you see him, now you don't, some niggaz be here for the moment, then they gone, what happen to them, well lets see, it seems to be a mystery." - 'Jetzt siehst du ihn, jetzt nicht, einige niggaz sind für den Moment hier, dann sind sie weg, was ist mit ihnen geschehen, gut lass uns nachsehen, es scheint mysteriös zu sein.' 38."Staring at the world through my rearview, from another level, you know what i mean?" - 'Ich blicke auf die Welt durch meinen Rückspiegel, von einer anderen Ebene, verstehst du was ich meine?' 39.In dem unveröffentlichten Song "Fright Night" sagt er folgendes: "Niggas talk a lot of nonsense, I choose to ignore it. A war, they ain't ready for it." - 'Niggaz labern viel Unsinn, ich entschied mich es zu ignorieren. Für einen Krieg sind sie nicht bereit.' 40.Auf dem Song "Thug Mentality" mit Bizzy Bone sagt Tupac am Anfang 3 Mal "Alive, alive, I'm alive!" 41.Nun zum Hail Mary Video: Der Makaveli Grabstein wird vom Blitz getroffen und zerbricht somit. Die Erde teilt sich und Makaveli ist auferstanden um seine Feinde zu erledigen... 42.Tupac starb 1+9+9+6=25 und wurde 1+9+7+1=18 geboren. 25-18=743.In dem Song "Heartz of men" von dem Album 'All eyez on me' sagt Tupac: "I died and came back." Er beendet den Satz genau um 3:13! 3+1+3=7 44.Auf Tupac's Rücken ist ein großes gothisches Kreuz tätowiert. Darin steht EXODUS 18:11! 18-11=7 45.Resurrection heißt ein Album von Bone Thugz N Harmony. Resurrection bedeutet Auferstehung. Auf dem Cover der CD befindet sich unten im Sand der Schriftzug '2pac'! 46.Tupac wollte Death Row verlassen und sein eigenes Label 'Makaveli Records' gründen. Es wurde auch von ihm gegründet, doch mehr geschah damit auch nicht, denn für Marion "Suge" Knight ist 2Pac doch ein herber Verlust? Also muss man ihn davon abbringen zu einem anderen Label zu gehen? Wenn es sein muss mit Gewalt? 47.Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Tupac mit seinem 'Hummer' zu Knight's Nachtclub fahren wollte. Doch Suge Knight sagte er müsse etwas mit 2Pac besprechen, also fuhren sie mit dem BMW. Was gab es denn so Wichtiges zu bereden? 48.Angeblich wurden 2Pac und Suge um 11.05Uhr von einem Polizisten angehalten, weil die Musik zu laut war. 1+1+0+5=7 49.In dem Song "Life of an outlaw" rappt EDI dies hier: " To plan shit 6 months in advanced to what we plotted, approved to go on swole and now I got it." - 'Wir haben den Scheiß 6 Monate lang geplant und nun haben wir es geschafft!' Tupac starb genau 6 Monate nach der Veröffentlichung von "All eyez on me"! Also hatte er 6 Monate Zeit gehabt alles genau zu planen? 50.Ausschnitt aus Troublesome 96: ""God forgive me 'cause it's wrong, but I plan to die." - 'Herr vergib mir, weil es falsch ist, aber ich plane zu sterben!' 51.Auf dem Better Dayz Album bfindet sich auf der zweiten CD ein verstecktes Outro, welches nicht in der Tracklist aufgeführt wird! Dort sagt 2Pac folgendes: "Expect me nigga like you expect Jesus to come back, expect me, I'm coming!" - Erwartet mich zurück, wie ihr Jesus zurückerwartet habt, erwartet mich, Ich komme! 52.Wenn man den Song "This Life I Lead" von dem Better Dayz Album rückwärts abspielt hört man 2Pac sagen: "Yes I'm alive an be missing you!" - Ja ich lebe und vermisse euch! Ist das wirklich eine versteckte Nachricht von Tupac an seine Fans? 53.Am Ende des Songs "I ain't mad at cha" hört man ganz leise im Hintergrund, während Danny Boy den Song beendet, eine Stimme, die 7 years sagt.TUPAC SHAKUR IST NICHT TOT Ich möchte euch in diesem Blog viele Beweise und Theorien liefern die Aussagen, das der wahrscheinlich erfolgreichste Rapper Tupac Amaru Shakur [ Später Makaveli ] noch lebt. Viel Spaß, euer TupacIsAlive. Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Bikini Bottom Mafia Kategorie:Maskenrapper Kategorie:JBC